<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>姐姐的守护者 by GhastlyDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917712">姐姐的守护者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream'>GhastlyDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>梗来自朱迪·皮考特的同名小说<br/>让娜即黑贞，贞德即白贞（我知道这是一个名字的不同译名，但我是真的不会起名字）</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeanne d'Arc | Ruler/Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>姐姐的守护者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>梗来自朱迪·皮考特的同名小说<br/>让娜即黑贞，贞德即白贞（我知道这是一个名字的不同译名，但我是真的不会起名字）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《姐姐的守护者》</p><p> </p><p>让娜没什么表情地用叉子玩着盘中的猪排。油放得有点多，煎得满碟肥腻，红肉呈着熟透的色泽，发焦的部分是光芒中深深凹陷下去的黑窠。吉尔把她喜欢的甜品推到她面前，下定决心一般开口，说：“你姐姐需要一个心脏。”<br/>下一秒银叉直直地插进了肉排中心，那块红肉整团颤动了一下后恢复平静，像锋利刀戟贯穿跳动的心脏。“什么意思？”让娜拍案而起，冷眼扫视对方纠结的神情，“我是她妹妹。是你女儿。”<br/>她没有引起太多人的注意——让娜向来厌恶沦为路人的笑柄。吉尔的目光不安地闪烁了一下。“先吃饭吧。”他近乎恳求地说道。让娜如僵尸一般麻木地坐下，将叉子拔了出来。猪排上方出现一道裂口，撕扯出绒毛状的肉，像幼小章鱼的触手。她把胡椒粉大量洒在上面，切下褐黑的部分品尝，咸辣与焦苦同时冲击舌尖上的味蕾。她皱着眉囫囵吞下，如同饥不择食的老虎吞食酸臭的人肉。</p><p>第二天她背着鼓鼓囊囊的书包打开姐姐的房门。一缕阳光如金线般缠绕在她姐姐被乳白色睡裙覆盖着的圆润肩头上，她的病容更加苍白，把那双天空般的蓝眼衬得更清澈。让娜注意到她正看一本厚重的书，但绝不是学术类，大概是什么冒险小说——那类下不了床的人最爱看的小说。察觉到让娜的存在，贞德缓缓侧过脸，瘦削的脸庞上绽出一抹喜悦的微笑：“让娜。”<br/>那温柔的嗓音令她攥紧拳头。“我走了，姐姐。”她说。贞德微微颔首：“我等你回来。”让娜垂下头，机械地走出房外，替姐姐关上那扇檀木的门，在原地踟蹰数秒，突然朝家门奔去。</p><p>她没去上学，而是把亡母的首饰给当了——她相信那个价格是公道的：她身上有种不一般的气质，好像每时每刻都在燃烧怒火，使得人们往往很难在她面前说谎。她把这些钱放进书包的暗袋，小心地拉上拉链，然后去附近的地铁站搭地铁。已经过了上学和上班的高峰期，她啃着炸鸡汉堡喝的却是美式咖啡——姐姐不太喜欢她大清早的喝可乐。车窗外明明灭灭，每过几分钟发光的广告牌便会如白色洪流般从她眼前奔涌过去。她想着心事，以至于不小心坐过了一站，幸好这并未带来过多的影响。</p><p>律师名叫迪昂，虽是个男人面容却是阴柔的俊美，说他是女人应该也不会有太多人质疑。他彬彬有礼的态度倒更像位绅士。让娜一头染成灰金的短发，穿着颇为轻浮的吊带衫和热裤，由于清晨有点儿冷而勉为其难地随手披上了校服外套，此刻她却后悔于这样的决定——不管怎么说，在这种场合穿得体面些比较容易让律师信任她。</p><p>在迪昂面前她语无伦次，断断续续地说着自己的故事。她只是一个试管里出生的人造人；她那可怜的姐姐，受洗时被颇有威望的神父断言是圣女的转世，却在受洗后不久就得了绝症，于是她出生了。从四岁起她一直不间断地为姐姐提供血液，甚至刚上中学时姐姐需要骨髓，她竟也同意了。直到昨晚她被告知姐姐需要一个心脏。她再也受不了了。她认为他们无权剥夺她的生命。不，不仅如此——从一开始，他们就无权将针头刺入四岁的她柔嫩的肌肤。</p><p>整个过程迪昂都十分沉默，脸上的表情却越来越严肃。让娜的叙述告一段落后，他说：“你没有成年。”用的是肯定句。“可是你答应见我了。”让娜回答。迪昂快速地微笑一下，如冰面上出现一道裂缝：“那好，小姐，就让我为你而战一次吧。”<br/>事实上迪昂确实为她而战了。他连她的钱都没有收——他笑称如果他们能赢，他的名声便会被媒体夸大，这名声是让娜给他的，也抵得上她当掉亡母珠宝所得的钱了。让娜姑且接受了这个说法。</p><p>那之后的事情就像一场梦。让娜没再回家，而是借住在好友布伦希尔德的家里。她原本没打算说出自己打官司的事——她连自己和姐姐极为特殊的关系都不曾说出口过。但在布伦希尔德的质疑下她还是说出来了。布伦希尔德听后不安地玩弄着银蓝的发丝，忧郁地说：“可是，我认为姐姐大人您并不憎恨您的姐姐与父亲。”<br/>“别叫我姐姐大人。”让娜一如既往简短地说。<br/>开庭的日子很快来临。前一夜，让娜在床上辗转难眠——她十分焦虑，不知明天会发生什么，不知自己想要的是什么。布伦希尔德给她端来一杯热牛奶，光洁的牛奶表面结了层膜，有点恶心，但看在布伦希尔德的面子上让娜还是硬着头皮喝了下去。那层塑料一样的白膜如一件起皱的外衣，薄薄地粘附在玻璃杯的内壁上，散发出的淡腥气味与她鼻腔里弥漫的奶香如出一辙。布伦希尔德让她好好睡觉，关灯后拿着那只杯子走了出去。黑暗中让娜听见不远处厨房传来的哗哗啦啦的水流声。她闭上眼睛，心怀着对朋友的感激与轻微愧疚，昏昏沉沉地坠入梦乡。</p><p>她做了梦——或者说她没有做梦，那些影像只是她在半睡半醒间浮露出意识表面的回忆。让娜看见贞德流沙一般的美丽长发，纯正的金发随风摇曳，天空一般湛蓝的眼睛被丝丝线线切割成几块大小不一的月长石。年幼的让娜追逐姐姐百合花一般的裙摆，树叶簌簌声，以及长裙綷縩声，皆衬托出贞德银铃般细碎的欢笑。<br/>那是让娜最早的回忆。</p><p>第二天一醒来，寒噤就从让娜的胃脘扩散。法庭上她表现得恍恍惚惚，口齿不清，迪昂自然注意到了她的异状，但他成功地用他那温和与激烈兼并的说辞打动了陪审团。中间休息时他给她买了简单的午饭，内含一杯美式咖啡。所有人都以为她喜欢美式。<br/>吉尔来找她，目光里皆是疲惫。让娜发现这个男人苍老了许多，头发白了一大半，驼背则是更加严重。一时间父女俩相视无言。过了一会儿，吉尔说：“让娜，你应该从我要你捐骨髓起就反抗的。”<br/>早些日子她要是听到这样的话会勃然大怒，此刻却只是很想笑：笑吉尔，笑她自己，也笑贞德一直信仰着的上帝。那笑如皮肉里含苞待放的花骨朵儿，她终究没有笑出来。<br/>过了一会儿，吉尔颤抖着声音道：“让娜，我对不起你。”<br/>她别过头去，不想看到父亲的表情。</p><p>奇怪的是，下午开庭之后，让娜反倒变得积极了。她镇定地回答向她抛来的种种不乏刁难的问题。她并非毫无惧色——她已经控制不住地漾出泪花，有几滴已经濡湿了她清秀的脸庞。这才是真正的她，是即使恐惧万分，也要坚强地走下去的她。</p><p>最终的结果是让娜胜诉了。<br/>拿到属于她的权益书时她感慨万千，她终是摆脱了自出生起就始终桎梏着自己的命运。那一刻她释然了，她隐约觉得自己已经明白了自己想要的是什么。<br/>迪昂开车送她回家时她在车上说出她的想法。迪昂握住方向盘的手僵硬几秒，随即恢复自然。“总感觉我好像从一开始就料到这个结局了呢。”他平静地微笑，语气中有几分无奈。</p><p>她终于又打开那扇檀木的门，站在贞德的面前。贞德苍白的脸被病痛侵蚀成咬掉大半的果子，残留的薄薄果肉几乎裹不住内里的核，在空气中慢慢地氧化变褐。但当她的视线触及到让娜时，脸上还是露出欢喜的微笑：“让娜，你终于回来了。”<br/>“我都听爸爸说了。”贞德笑得哀伤，“真的很对不起你，让娜……你不该是我的附庸的，从一开始就不该。是因为你之前那些毫无怨言地付出，我才能够活到现在……所以，我欠你一句谢谢。谢谢你，让娜。这具即将走向极限的身体，终于可以不拖累你了。”<br/>让娜擦去脸上的水迹，悄悄将指尖放到嘴里尝，咸的。她就这么死死地咬着自己的手指，含糊不清道：“姐姐，我一直以为，我是你的守护者……直到今天才惊觉——其实，你才是我的守护者啊。”<br/>没有贞德的世界，让娜一定没办法好好地活下去。<br/>她刚学会说话时道出的是贞德的名字；她刚开始记事情时记住的是贞德的温柔与美丽；她印象中第一次让针尖刺入手臂是为了给贞德输血。贞德的存在贯穿了她至今为止的人生。她的命是贞德的。她活该如此。</p><p>让娜知道，虔诚地信仰着上帝的贞德必会平静地迎接死亡。她也知道，心脏移植的出现，不过是再一次地打破了人类对于永生的幻想。<br/>但是，就让她任性一次吧。</p><p>于是第二天，她将一份证明轻轻放在吉尔面前的桌子上。<br/>“我已经找过了姐姐的主治医生。”她边说边感受着胸口处传来的心脏狂跳，“我决定把我的心脏给她。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>